sports d'hier, tartiflettes et boules de neige
by elenyamirkood
Summary: on prend les mêmes et on recommence! Un séminaire oblige House à suivre Cuddy, Wilson et les autres pour son plus grand malheur! Rigolades et disputes en perspective, bref venez lire! Reviews grandement appréciées en pause
1. Chapter 1

Dr House : Sport d'hiver

Re bonjour chers lectrices et chers lecteurs, nous revoilà parti pour une new adventure en compagnie de nos adorés héros (vive W/ c'était pour ma couz), qui vont, cette fois-ci encore bien s'amuser!! On reprend l'équipe de la saison trois, Chase et Cameron sont ensemble et biennnn ssssuuuurrrr c'est du Huddy!! je n'ai rien contre le Hameron je suis juste plus inspirée et puis ça fait au moins deux couples!! donc voili voilou, je vous laisse découvrir le first chapitre et oubliez pas les reviews qui font toujours plaisir (je supplie pas! moi??).

bonne lect'

E

ps: les vacances arrivent et j'espère pouvoir poster aussi rapidement que les dernières fois

Dr House : Sport d'hiver

« -une adolescente de quinze ans a eu une embolie pulmonaire, qu'est-ce que vous me répondez tout de suite ? demanda le Docteur Gregory House en entrant dans la salle à côté de son bureau.

-trop jeune, soupira Cameron.

-gagné, dix points pour la jeune demoiselle ! ironisa House en prenant le ton d'un animateur télé.

-elle faisait du sport ? interrogea Chase.

-perdu, à part si vous pensez que du shopping c'est du sport ! répliqua Greg en accrochant sa canne au célèbre tableau blanc. Elle essayait tranquillement des mini-jupes avec quelques copines, quand elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque, tiens, peut-être que la mini-jupe était trop courte.

-elle pratique la plongée ? questionna la jeune femme rousse.

-non, répondit House en commençant à noter les symptômes de la malade. Donc, j'ai dit… embolie pulmonaire, c'est ça ?

-oui, murmura le blondinet en attrapant le dossier que son patron avait posé sur la table.

-hep, c'est à moi ça, riposta Greg en reprenant la chemise en plastique. Mettez-la sous anticoagulants, informa-t-il.

-mais on sait même pas ce qu'elle a ! s'exclama Cameron.

-moi, je sais, c'est le principal ! Filez », s'écria leur patron.

_Le blond et la rousse se regardèrent puis finirent par se lever avant de quitter la salle de réunions. House, qui avait toujours le dossier entre ses mains, s'approcha de son troisième subalterne et frappa le coin de la table devant lui avec la chemise. Le docteur Foreman sursauta, encore perdu dans ses pensées. _

« -bienvenue dans votre pire cauchemar ! s'exclama le « terrifiant » médecin avec de gros yeux.

-je…quoi ? répondit Eric un peu déboussolé.

-vous avez dormi pendant pratiquement toute la matinée, bon sang ! Réveillez-vous ! s'écria Greg en récupérant sa canne. Si vous avez un problème, dites-le à Cameron, elle sera ravie de vous servir de psy, et là, peut-être, vous travaillerez un peu plus ! dit-il en entrant dans son bureau. Et rejoignez-les à la chambre n°8, ils vous expliqueront tout ! cria le Docteur à Foreman qui sortit de la pièce. Quand à moi, se dit-il pour lui-même, je dors… »

_Il posa ses pieds sur son bureau après avoir fermé les stores, et s'endormit quelques minutes après. _

« -tout va bien ? demanda Cuddy en entrant dans la chambre n°8 quelques minutes après Foreman.

-oui, on lui a donné des anticoagulants, on espère que ça va faire effet, informa Chase en vérifiant l'ordinateur qui contrôlait la respiration et le pouls cardiaque de leur jeune patiente.

-je peux te parler ? glissa Eric à l'oreille de sa jeune collègue.

-bien sûr ! » s'exclama Cameron.

_Elle adressa un signe de la tête à Cuddy, un sourire pour Chase et sortit de la chambre en compagnie de son collègue. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de réunions en silence, puis Cameron s'assit et regarda fixement son collègue. _

« -une femme m'a demandé d'être la mère de son enfant… » informa Foreman directement.

_Allison ne répondit rien. Elle suivit du regard son ami qui n'osait pas la regarder en face. Il arpentait la pièce, les bras croisés. _

« -je pense que tu devrais accepter…mais qui est cette femme pour toi ? questionna Cameron en croisant les jambes.

-elle s'appelle Anya, je suis sorti avec elle il y a quelques mois. Anya m'a ensuite avoué qu'elle se voyait plutôt dans le genre mère célibataire, et hier, elle m'a appelé pour me demander si…expliqua Foreman.

-tu acceptais de lui faire un enfant…finit Allison.

-oui… » soupira Eric.

_Il s'arrêta devant une des fenêtres de la salle. Sa collègue réfléchit quelques minutes._

« -la décision t'appartient, mais ne la prends pas à la légère… » répondit Cameron en se levant.

_Elle lui sourit puis sortit de la salle, laissant son collègue pensif répondre à ses questions. _

« -alors, qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? interrogea House en suivant Allison dans ses consultations.

-cela ne vous regarde pas ! répondit la jeune femme en prenant la tension d'un vieil homme.

-si ça me regarde !

-non, et vous ne saurez rien… » soupira Cameron sortant de la salle d'examens.

_Assis dans le bureau de Cuddy, Wilson, Chase, Cameron, Foreman que Lisa avait bipés, ils discutaient, attendant comme toujours, leur collègue. _

« -hey ! je suis là ! s'exclama celui-ci en entrant bruyamment dans la pièce.

-tenez, House, dit Cuddy en lui lançant un bouquin.

-fiou, le patient a beaucoup de symptômes à ce que je vois.

-c'est un catalogue de vacances de sports d'hiver ! répliqua Lisa (arggghh deux fois). En croisant les bras et en s'appuyant sur son bureau.

-ooohhh, vous avez décidé de m'offrir des vacances ! fallait pas ! riposta Greg en ouvrant le catalogue à une page au hasard.

-de nous offrir des vacances, insista Wilson.

-aaahhh non, vous n'allez pas recommencer quand même ! s'exclama House qui posa –ou plutôt lâcha- le gros livre sur le bureau.

-c'est un séminaire offert par l'administration…commença Lis…Cuddy (ah, sauvé !).

-et pourquoi ? pour « renforcer les liens de l'équipe » ? ironisa House en s'apprêtant à partir. Mais tout va bien ! La psy et le blondinet sont ensemble et l'autre fait même plus son boulot.

-c'est une obligation pour tout le monde, même pour vous !

-je fais même plus de ski !

-et nous dormirons dans le même appart'…finit Lisa en soupirant.

-vous voulez dire tous les deux…euh, tous les six ? questionna Greg, les sourcils levés.

-malheureusement oui !

-alors je viens, mais j'aurais le droit de choisir mon lit !

-oui…si ça peut vous faire plaisir…murmura Cuddy en le regardant ouvrir la porte.

-et avec qui je dors ! répliqua House en sortant du bureau.

-House ! » s'exclama Lisa (nonono comment) inutilement car Greg venait de sortir du bureau.


	2. Chapter 2

petit chapitre pour vous faire patienter^^dédié à la lectrice de mes premières heures...ma vampirounette adorée...et à tous mes lecteurs, bien sûr, que serais-je sans eux...moi je vous le dit, rien...

bonne lect'

E

Chapitre 2 :

« -tu étais obligée de prendre trois valises ? s'exclama Chase en descendant les valises de Cameron.

-on va aux sports d'hiver ! répliqua Allison en ouvrant le coffre du véhicule loué par Cuddy, une sorte de minibus pour six personnes (je suis trop forte en maths^^) et dans lequel était déjà entassées une demi-douzaine de valises, dont la moitié appartenait à Lisa.

-pour une semaine ! riposta le blondinet en enfonçant les sacs sans pitié.

-je ne manquerai de rien, moi ! répondit Cameron, les mains sur les hanches.

-ça, c'est sûr, tu as même pris un masque et un tuba !

-et alors ? peut-être que…répliqua la jeune femme brune avant de s'arrêter pour chercher ses mots.

-on va trouver une mer en pleine montagne ! mais réfléchis bon sang, Cameron ! s'écria Robert en fermant le coffre brutalement.

- et, les amoureux, vous allez monter, oui ?! s'exclama House en sortant la tête de la fenêtre, son mp3 dans les oreilles.

-taisez-vous, vous allez réveiller le quartier », répondit Wilson en ouvrant la portière de l'intérieur.

_Cameron et Chase se regardèrent en chiens de faïence pendant quelques secondes, puis le blondinet craqua et embrassa sa petite amie tendrement. Greg poussa un long soupir lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'immense voiture et Lisa démarra enfin. Cuddy conduisait, Foreman faisait le GPS, House écoutait son mp3 et Wilson lisait. Et les deux amoureux ? la morale m'interdit de le dire…mais pas House._

« -vous arrêtez de vous peloter au fond ! lança-t-il à la cantonade.

-House, arrêtez de les embêter ! Ils ne font rien ! défendit Cuddy en se retournant sur son siège du côté passager.

-_my god_ ! Une femme qui fait co-pilote !! mais où va le monde !! s'écria Greg en se penchant vers sa patronne.

-arrêtez avec vos préjugés extrêmement masculins ! continua Lisa (je crois que je vais jamais m'en sortir^^)

-féministe ! riposta le médecin.

-et alors ?!

-vous êtes en minorité numérique !

-vous allez arrêter, oui ! » interrompit Wilson en détournant le yeux de son journal.

_Aucun des deux ne répondit et le voyage continua dans le silence (ndla : enfin, pas pour longtemps^^). _

« -quelqu'un aurait vu mon magasine porno ? lança Greg innocemment en fouillant dans son sac.

-House, tu as…commença Wilson en le regardant de travers.

-c'est toi ! coupa le médecin en le regardant avec de gros yeux.

-non ! répliqua James.

-Cuddy ! rendez-moi mon magasine coquin ! reprit House en prenant l'air choqué.

-House ! s'exclama Lis…Cuddy (ndla : ça fait répétition, mais je veux pas vous faire croire que je suis folle…il me semble que c'est raté là !^^)

-bon alors Cameron ! » continua Greg en se tournant vers les sièges de derrière.

_Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie du portable de Foreman. Eric vérifia juste qui l'appelait et le lança vers Cameron (ndla : je m'explique…il est très très prudent, donc il veut pas décrocher pendant qu'il conduit, et devinez qui appelle ?), malheureusement, pas assez fort car House l'intercepta. _

« -allô, ici le secrétaire personnel du Docteur Foreman, je peux pas vous le passer, il est entrain de faire de trucs pas très convenables, si vous voyez ce que…

-House ! donnez-moi ce portable ! dit Cameron en se détachant pour attraper le cellulaire.

-hey, lâchez-moi, Chase ! surveillez votre copine ! répliqua Greg en abandonnant finalement le téléphone.

-ne l'écoutez pas, vous êtes Anya, n'est ce pas (ndla : surprisssseeee !! okay, je sors^^) ? » demanda la jeune femme après avoir lancée un regard noir à son patron.

_Elle se rattacha en écoutant parler la jeune femme. House essayait d'entendre ce qu'elle disait, mais Cuddy monta le volume de la radio pour l'empêcher de comprendre les paroles d'Anya._

« -quand es-ce qu'on arrive ?! geint House quelques minutes après.

-on est parti il y a deux heures ! répliqua Lisa (ndla : ou elle change de prénoms, ou je m'abonne aux verbes en –or ^^amor, or^^).

-et alors ? (ndla : ça, c'était juste pour la rime^^) On aurait très bien pu faire un voyage de trois minutes.

-non, ça aurait pas été drôle ! ricana Wilson en prenant un livre dans son sac.

-House, arrêtez de vous comporter comme un imbécile ! réprima Cuddy en le voyant lancer une boulette de papier vers Chase.

-et vous lui dites rien à lui ? s'écria Greg en montrant Robert qui lui avait relancé le bout de feuille.

-tiens, Foreman, elle dit qu'elle attend ta réponse, dit Cameron en rendant le portable à Eric.

-qui, que, quoi, hein ? demanda House sans respirer.

-personne ! répliqua la jeune femme avec un sourire.

-on va s'arrêter pour manger !! s'exclama Cuddy (yes !^^eeeuuuhhh parce-qu'ils vont manger…^^c'était le cri de joie de ma couz)

-ouai ! s'écria Greg (ndla : il est connecté à Gillie lui ! Gillie, c'est ma cousine…dites-le si je vous énerve avec mes coms^^).

-quel gamin… » soupira Lisa en le regardant sortir de la voiture en courant.

*******************************************************************

for victory: je lis, lis et relis^^attends encore un peu pas longtemps, j'ai bientôt fini!!

for you!: merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre/lot d'imbécilités jusqu'au bout et oubliez pas de laisser une R avant de partir^^


	3. Chapter 3

petite réctification: ils vont dans un chalet perdu au milieu de la montagne^^et pas dans un appart!! (c'est quand même plus romantique^^)

au faite, je pense que je vais pas beaucoup insistée sur le couple House et Cuddy...(snifsnif pour certains, mais cette fic est plus basée sur l'amitié et l'humour)

voili voilou

petit chapitre, mais chapitre quand même^^

bnne lect à touuuusss

Chapitre 3 :

« -bon sang, Cuddy, arrêtez de tourner comme ça ! gémit House, la joue collée contre la vitre.

-cessez vos pleurnicheries ! répliqua Lisa en se concentrant sur la route.

-vous pouvez réveiller les tourtereaux, Wilson ? demanda Foreman en se retournant vers les médecins.

-attendez, attendez, je peux le faire ! indiqua Greg en commençant à se détacher.

-HOUSE ! asseyez vous tout de suite ! s'écria Cuddy en ne lâchant pas la route des yeux.

-ok, ok, soupira Gregory, vous avez failli me faire peur vous savez !

-tant mieux…murmura Lisa.

-on est où ? demanda Chase en se frottant les yeux, réveillé par la –douce- voix de sa patronne.

-à la montagne ! répondit House en grognant.

-oh, de la neige ! s'exclama Cameron en se collant contre la vitre, les yeux grands ouverts.

-vous n'en avez jamais vu de votre vie ? interrogea Greg, sarcastique.

-à part à Princeton, non, je n'ai pas eu cette chance », répliqua Allison, l'air de rien.

_Personne ne répondit, trop occupés par la route, le paysage ou le magasine enfin retrouvé –ais-je dit que c'était Chase…non, je rigole^^. _

« -Cuddy, vous êtes sûre que c'est par là ? demanda Wilson, anxieux.

-mais oui, ne vous inquiétez pas…répondit Lisa.

-naaan, exagéra Greg, une femme au volant, surtout ne pas s'inquiéter…bien sûr !

-vous êtes misogyne, House, vous savez ? informa Cuddy en soupirant.

-oh, vous y allez un peu fort, je suis juste réaliste ! riposta Gregory en se penchant vers elle.

-réaliste ?! si tous les hommes étaient aussi « réalistes » que vous, nous ne pourrions même pas sortir seules ! répliqua Lisa en commençant à s'énerver.

-à votre avis, pourquoi on vous appelle le « sexe faible » ! retourna Greg, qui commençait à bien s'amuser.

-parce-que vous êtes bien trop bêtes pour voir plus loin que le bout de votre nez ! reprit Cuddy, agacée.

-vous êtes beaucoup plus belle quand vous vous énervez », ricana House, interrompant de lui-même leur conversation.

_Lisa ne répondit rien, encore trop irritée par le comportement de macho de Greg. Foreman regarda tour à tour Cameron et Chase, qui tentait d'expliquer à sa copine comment on skiait en imitant les gestes, Wilson qui essayait de joindre sa femme (ndla : et oui, il a pas eu le temps de divorcer entre le Maroc et le ski^^) et House, qui gardait toujours son petit sourire ironique. _

« -on y est ! » s'exclama Cuddy vingt minutes après en coupant le contact du minibus.

_Les claquements de portes réveillèrent House, qui ouvrit pâteusement les yeux. Il observa ses collègues entrer dans un immense chalet entouré de sapins, puis, prenant son courage à deux mains –enfin, à une, l'autre étant plutôt occupée à tenir sa canne^^- il sortit de la voiture. _

« -ah la vache, on se les gèle ! s'écria-t-il en sentant l'air froid s'engouffrer dans ses vêtements.

-House, restez un minimum poli ! reprit Lisa en sortant la tête de la porte en bois.

-bah, on s'en fiche, y a personne à deux cents mètres !! riposta Greg en s'approchant du chalet. En plus, ma canne s'enfonce ! »

_Cuddy soupira et le laissa entrer avant elle. Tout le chalet était en bois –nooonnn !!^^-, et était construit autour d'une cheminée plutôt moderne. Il contenait cinq chambres, et…_

« -attendez ! s'exclama House, cinq chambres ! Vous m'aviez dit qu'on dormirait ensemble !! dit-il en pointant Lisa du doigt.

-je ne vous ai jamais dit ça ! répliqua la directrice en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-mais vous l'avez pensé tellement fort que je l'ai entendu…

-donc je reprends ! La chambre double est pour Cameron et Chase, informa la directrice avec un sourire au couple.

-quooiiii !!! »

_Sans prendre compte de l'interruption de House, elle distribua les clés des chambres. _

« -et House…dit-elle en se tournant vers son collègue alors que les autres partaient chercher leurs affaires.

-oui ?

-il n'y a pas de double, alors n'essayez-pas de rentrer dans ma chambre pendant que je me douche.

-y'a bien des fenêtres, non ? » demanda innocemment Greg.

_Sa patronne soupira et ils sortirent rejoindre les autres. La nuit commençait à tomber, et, après avoir rangé leurs affaires –sauf House, bien sûr-, ils se retrouvèrent autour de la cheminée. Cameron, en pantalon et gilet en polaire, restait dans les bras de son petit ami._

« -ce chalet est génial ! Il y a même un jacuzzi face aux pistes, informa Chase, en serrant encore plus sa chérie, car elle frissonnait.

-demain, journée shopping pour trouver des combinaisons pour Cameron et House, on ira chercher nos forfaits et louer des skis pour vous…expliqua Cuddy qui était assise, les genoux dans les bras, face au feu que les hommes avaient péniblement allumés une demi-heure plus tôt.

-vous skiiez pas ? interrogea Greg.

-non, je vais vous tenir compagnie, sourit Lisa.

-attendez, où est mon appareil photo ! Elle a sourit, vous avez vu ! » s'étonna House.

_Ils ne répondirent rien. _

« -qui fait la cuisine ce soir ? » questionna Wilson innocemment.

_Les six médecins échangèrent un regard. _

« -j'appelle un livreur de pizzas, mais ce n'est que pour ce soir ! » s'exclama Cuddy en se levant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

un grand merci (même si ce n'est pas du tout du tout la fin) à ceux qui me font confiance, à ceux qui me soumettent leur(s) texte(s), en gros, ceux pour qui je suis leur bétà-lectrice -je sais pas si j'ai été claire là^^.

bref

merci à tous

E


	4. Chapter 4

saluuutttt, revoili revoilà un newwww chapitre plus grand que les autres^^

en espérant qu'il vous plairrraaa beaaaauuuucccooouuuppp^^ (et même plus que ça)

bonne lect'

E

Chapitre 4 :

« -et celle-là ? demanda pour la énième fois Cameron en sortant de la cabine d'essayage, emmitouflée dans un énorme blouson.

-elle est super, marmonnèrent les hommes à l'unisson.

-je préférais l'autre, vous pouvez le repasser pour voir ? » questionna Cuddy, au plus grand malheur des autres médecins.

_Les cinq étaient assis sur l'une des banquettes d'un des nombreux magasins de ski de la station, et attendaient que Cameron trouve la bonne combinaison. _

« -ça doit faire trois heures qu'on est là…geint Greg.

-même plus…continua Chase en fermant les yeux.

-House, après c'est à vous, alors ne vous plaigniez pas ! dit Lisa en croisant les bras.

-pourquoi ?! s'exclama Gregory avec une toute (toute) petite voix.

-parce-que même si vous ne faites pas de ski, vous avez besoin d'une combi, vous n'allez pas rester toute la semaine enfermé dans le chalet.

-bah siii !! Qui veut de la vicodine ? ironisa-t-il en tendant le tube à ses camarades de torture.

-je serais près à faire un arrêt cardiaque pour que Cameron trouve la bonne combinaison d'ici cinq minutes, informa Robert en s'étirant.

-et en plus la vendeuse est super sexy, alors elle…commença Greg.

-House, c'est à vous ! s'écria Cuddy.

-non ! » s'exclama Gregory en faisant mine de s'enfuir.

_Pauvre de lui, Lisa l'attrapa et le « jeta » dans la cabine avec divers blousons et combinaisons._

« -hors de question que j'essaye ces trucs-là ! « hurla » la voix de House.

-si ! sinon je vous les enfile de force ! répliqua Cuddy.

-pour ça, il faudra me déshabiller, profita Greg.

-pour ça, j'appellerai votre mère !

-vous avez même pas son numéro !

-Wilson, pouvez-vous me passer votre portable ? demanda gentiment la directrice en se tournant vers un James hilare.

-ok, ok, j'abandonne », soupira House.

_Il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, enfourgonné dans un blouson marron qui était trop petit pour lui. Les cinq médecins explosèrent de rire, tant il était hilarant. _

« -bon, j'ai compris, bougonna Greg en rentrant dans la cabine.

-essayez en un autre », soutint Cuddy qui devait se tenir pour ne pas tomber tant elle riait.

_Ils finirent par sortir tous les six, Greg avait trouvé sa combi. Et Cameron, Chase, Wilson et Foreman avaient trouvé des pairs de ski en location. _

« -maintenant il faut faire les courses, nous n'allons pas nous nourrir de pizzas toute la semaine, il faudrait qu'on organise des roulements…commença Lisa en entrant dans un supermarché.

-on pourrait faire ça par deux ! proposa Robert. Deux personnes font à manger tous les soirs.

-c'est une mauvaise…commença House.

-très bonne idée, interrompit Cuddy, en se dirigeant vers le rayon boisson, suivie par ses collègues.

-donc ce soir, on commence, Cameron et moi ! indiqua Chase après un regard à son amie.

-je veux pas de petite culotte dans ma soupe ! s'exclama Greg, faisant retourner les clients.

-House, vous ne pouvez pas rester sérieux plus de deux secondes, soupira Lisa.

-un, deux, chronométra Greg en regardant sa montre. Vous voyez que je peux le faire ! »

_Ils finirent leurs courses, les chargèrent dans la voiture et Cuddy paya un restau à tout le monde, au grand plaisir de House._

« -bon sang, ça fait au moins deux heures qu'on fait la queue ! s'exclama Greg.

-parlez pour vous, vous êtes assis dans un fauteuil à nous regarder ! répliqua Cuddy en lui jetant un regard mauvais.

-je suis handicapé, Madame, et puis, je peux mieux admirer vos jambes !

-je porte un pantalon, House ! riposta la directrice en croisant les bras.

-oui, et les jupes vous vont beaucoup mieux.

-essayez de mettre une jupe alors qu'il fait zéro degré !

-oh, mais je n'ai déjà jamais essayé quand il en faisait vingt ! ricana Greg. Vous avez vraiment besoin de ces forfaits ?

-on en a tous besoin, House, même vous !

-du temps où je faisais encore du ski…commença Gregory en jouant avec sa canne.

-c'est-à-dire très longtemps ! murmura Chase qui regardait le plan des pistes avec Wilson.

-on se tait le jeunot ! coupa le médecin en fusillant Robert du regard. On passait en dessous des barrières, comme dans le métro. »

_Regards affligés des cinq docteurs. _

« -bah quoi, me dites-pas que vous l'avez jamais fait ! », fit House, estomaqué.

« -bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda la préposée aux caisses des remontées mécaniques.

-enfermez-les, les cinq imbéciles là ! s'exclama Greg en s'approchant de la caisse. Ils veulent me forcer à rester avec eux pendaaaaannntt…

-House, fermez-la ! s'exclama Cuddy après avoir poussé son collègue. Nous sommes six, dont quatre qui skient.

-six adultes ? demanda la caissière inutilement.

-non, lui est un gamin dont l'âge mental n'est pas passé au-dessus de six ans, informa Lisa en montrant Greg d'un geste de la main.

-mmmmaaaammmmaaaannnnnn, brailla celui-ci.

-excusez-moi, quatre ans…Donc oui, six adultes », sourit la doyenne.

« -House, vous êtes vraiment impossible, dit-elle quelques minutes après en sortant dans la neige.

-impossible mais vrai ! Ou plutôt incroyable, je crois, c'est ça le titre de l'émission », renchérit Greg. (ndla : je sais…*sors*)

_Ils rentrèrent au chalet peu de temps après. Pendant que les autres lisaient (Foreman et Wilson) ou jouaient aux échecs (Cuddy et House), Chase et sa copine préparaient à manger. Et contrairement à ce que pensait Greg, Robert était un as des fourneaux (ndla : il est pas un peu trop parfait ce mec ?non mais franchement, qu'es-ce qui me prend ? Vive Wilson^^). _

« -Cuddy, vous avez triché ! s'exclama House.

-n'importe quoi, c'est parce que vous êtes entrain de perdre que vous dites ça, répliqua sa collègue.

-vous me déconcentrez avec votre décolté ! riposta Greg.

-comme si j'avais besoin de ça, et puis, vous êtes habitué, non ? Echec et mat ! s'écria-t-elle en positionnant sa reine.

-vous avez triché !

-vous ne voulez juste pas admettre que vous pouvez être battu par une femme ! »

_Il allait répliquer, mais un cri retentit dans la cuisine._

« -je vous l'avais dit qu'il se passerait des choses », sourit House en lançant à sa collègue un regard plus que pervers.

_Cuddy ne releva pas et ils se levèrent tous les quatre pour rejoindre leurs deux collègues qui faisaient des bêtises (mais pas ce que tout le monde croyait, et pas seulement House^^, ndla : je ne vise personne). Cameron, de bonne humeur, avait soufflé de la farine sur la figure de Chase. L'Australien, après l'avoir traitée de gamine puérile, avait plongé sa main dans le paquet et répliqué en lui lançant le tout. Ce fut le départ d'une bataille collective –sans Foreman et Wilson- de farine. Et vas-y que je te lance une énorme poignet dans la figure, et vas-y que je te vide le paquet dans le décolté (devinez qui dans celui de qui/ ndla : très très dure cette question^^). Bref, du grand n'importe quoi qui laissa des rires résonnés dans tout le chalet, et qui rapprocha doucement mais sûrement (notez que j'adooore cette expression) Cuddy et House. _


End file.
